friendship games Alternate universe and cartoon crossover
by princesscoolmusa
Summary: alfea high school are competing against there rival school cloud tower academy. but they can't believe that their world Starlight glimmer goes to cloud tower academy. will they compete or will their rivals compete. just read on to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Trixie ran through the quite street. As she was running some leaves flew away. Trixie ran past the wildcats statue and towards the Alfea doors." I got your text Luna did something come through the portal, did Starlight came back with a problem that only we can solve." Trixie said in a panicking tone. " not exactly." Luna said picking her dark blue guitar up. " i dont understand." Trixie said confused. " Well Trixie, I've been telling Luna that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency."Abacus cinch said as she flicked the broken string on Luna's guitar. " it totally does." Luna huffed at abacus cinch. "really Luna, i was in the middle of sewing a very important design on my latest frock." Chrysalis said annoyed." And I just started to put the animal shelter to bed and now i need to start story-time all over again." Cadance said in a sad voice. "i dont understand why would you text us about a broken guitar string." Trixie asked curiously. "well i was about pony up for awesome guitar fans, (pointing at the shadow crusaders who were sitting on the alfea steps) but i kind of need all six strings, got any extra." Luna asked, everyone moaned except Luna. Trixie handed a spare guitar string from her bag to Luna. "Here, but its afternoon, everyone has finished practicing i'm sure all the music rooms are locked." Trixie said. Luna tied the string on the guitar and then she made a rocking noise, "No problem we are awesome anyway." Everyone went inside the school. "you're coming Trixie."Abacus cinch asked. "i catch in a bit."Trixie said. when everyone went inside Trixie got her magic journal out and began writing a letter to starlight.

 _Dear princess Starlight glimmer,_ _how is life in equestria i wish i could come back. the girls miss you, we still pony up when we play music but i dont no what it is all about._

Then a person with blue jeans and light pink hoodie came in front of the mirror, she had a device with her. Trixie noticed the person and shouted "stop." But the person already ran to the other side and in the bus. By the time Trixie was on the other side the bus was already gone. "who was that." Trixie thought to herself.

On the bus the person walked towards the back and sat down and took her hood of it was 'starlight glimmer.' she sighed as she took a deep breath. The bus stopped at cloud tower academy. Starlight glimmer went out and walked through the doors until she reached her laboratory. She stuck a pin on Alfea high school picture.

* * *

 **Alfea high school**

 **In the Alfea library**

All of them were reading a book. Cadance was playing with her fluffy white bunny, whilst Trixie was walking around. "But a mysterious person sneaking around the statue, wouldn't you wanna know what it was up to." Trixie said with stern expression. "the only thing we just need a magic thing happening." Abacus cinch said who sat on a chair with her feet on the table. "I have no interest in magic, my wardrobe is just too much."Chrysalis said turning around. "i wouldn't even guess who it was." Cadance whispered with a nervous expression. "Well you dont have to because i already figured it out who the mysterious person is." Luna said coming from the other side. "what do you mean." Trixie said confusing. "A person who would take a bus from town to this school would be somewhere from cloud tower academy." Luna said. "I mean even if Cloud tower academy beat us in everything soccer, tennis,basketball. They still have the globe." Showing the picture to Trixie. "Seems kind of silly to me." Trixie said. "SILLY." They all shouted. "well its not that we're going to fight against evil magic." Trixie said. "No, but we be fighting school full of meanies." Cadance said.

 **In the Alfea anthem.**

"good morning student, tomorrow our school are facing against cloud tower academy in the friendship games." principal Stella spoke. The student didn't seem very interested, because they know that cloud tower academy would win. Because they won last year. Principal Stella and vice principal Musa looked annoyed. "some of you might already know what the games are about." principal Stella continued as she was interrupted by Andy "You mean none other than us losing." Andy shouted. "Thats why i brought Luna to give you a little hint." Principal Stella continued as she was rudely interrupted by Andy. Luna stood near principal Stella said as she took the microphone. "Thank you principal Stella, as principal Stella said earlier what we have to do to win this years game." Luna spoke through the microphone. Just then Celestia broke through. "You mean baking a chocolate cake because we really good at that." Celestia shouted from across the anthem. Luna sighed and continued. "cloud tower student are smart and are independent but one thing they aren't, they aren't wildcats. " Well l hope that this works."

 _"We've fought magic more than once And come out on top **[Chorus]** Oh, oh **[Luna]** There's other schools, but none can make those claims **[Chorus]** Na, Na-Na-Na-Na, oh **[Luna]** Together we are Alfea Come and cheer our name **[Chorus]** Oh, oh **[Luna]** This will be our year to win these games **[Luna and chorus]** We'll always be Wildcats forever And now our time has finally arrived 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive [instrumental break] **[Students]** Hey! **[Luna]** We're not the school we were before **[Students]** Before! **[Luna]** Yeah, we're different now **[Chorus]** Oh, oh **[Students]** Hey, hey! **[Luna]** We overcame the obstacles we faced **[Chorus]** Overcame the obstacles we faced **[Students]** Hey! **[Luna]** We're Alfea united **[Students]** Unite! **[Luna]** And we'll never bow **[Chorus]** Oh, oh **[Students]** Hey, hey! **[Luna]** So get ready to see us in first place **[All]** We'll always be Wildcats forever (Three! Two! One! Go!) And now our time has finally arrived (Our time is now!) 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive At the end of the day, it is we who survive Na, na, na-na-na-na Wildcats united together Na, na, na-na-na-na Wildcats united forever Na, na, na-na-na-na Wildcats united together Na, na, na-na-na-na Wildcats united forever Na, na, na-na-na-na Wildcats united together **[Luna]** We'll always be Wildcats forever And now our time has finally arrived 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know... At the end of the day, it is we who survive At the end of the day, it is we who survive!" [students cheering]_

" That was amazing , Luna even i feel like we could win." Cadance said in a soft voice. "i feel like my school pride is all time high." said Chrysalis. "Has anyone realized Luna ponying up without playing her guitar?" Abacus cinch asked. "Probably because i'm awesome."Luna smiled. "Maybe...i mean you are awesome but theirs got to be more to it." Trixie said. just then vice principal musa who overheard them talk about magic came in. "We need to learn to keep in all the magic the games are serious business." Turning to Trixie. "Trixie you came from with magic perhaps you could try to keep the magic hidden, we dont want to be accused for cheating." vice principal Musa said. "I try my best." Trixie said. vice principal Musa walked away. "Anyone know what the games are going to be?" Luna asked. "pie eating, cake eating (gasps) pie cake eating." Celestia said as she smashed the cakes together. Trixie smiled, "I really want to help , but i better find out about Luna's ponying up." Trixie said as she walked of. "Looks like she got everything under control, nothing to worry about." Celestia said.

* * *

 **Alfea library.**

Trixie sat at a table figuring out different type of formulas and what magic has to do with it. She looked really frustrated but she calmed her temper and opened her magic journal.

 _Hey, Starlight. Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at Alfea, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Luna pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be... changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this._

* * *

 **Cloud tower** **academy.**

the students at cloud tower student where pushing starlight glimmer. "Excuse me, pardon me." Starlight glimmer quickly apologized. The cloud tower student looked at her distressingly. As she went into her lab she looked for her dog Shining Armour. she sat down and Shining Armour jumped on her lap and licked her cheek. Starlight laughed. "okay, okay, i just need to get some research about alfea high." starlight glimmer said curiously. Shining Armour barked in anger. But Starlight stroked him calmly and said " i know you didn't want me going over there. but i just cant wait with friendship games coming up i get my chance to research, i hope all this rivalry nonsense doesn't get in the way with my research project. All of cloud tower will be their, my notes will be complete and i have all the time i need." There was a sudden knock on the door it an Starlight glimmer fell off her chair shining Armour licked her face. It was Dean Tecna. "Starlight you know the rules for pets and you know principal Bloom is highly allergic against dogs. so i suggest you put on a clean shirt." Dean Tecna said. "Why?" asked Starlight glimmer. " Because principal Bloom wants to see you in her office."Dean Tecna said as she closed the door. "why is she worried, its just an independent study program." Starlight said. a few minutes later she came out and put her tie in properly.

 _"I've walked through all these halls before I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh There's nothing' in this school that I don't know In every class, my grade's the best The highest score on every test I think that means it's time for me to go I know there's more that's out there And I just haven't found it yet I know there's more that's out there Another me I haven't met This school is full of people But still I don't belong They only dream of winning Look at me like something's wrong Maybe I'm better off alone Will I find what I'm looking' for If I just do it on my own? I know there's more that's out there Something to fill this hole inside I know there's more that's out there And I'm not afraid to try There's only so much this school can offer And I'm not saying that it's wrong But I know there's more that's out there 'Cause I've been searching all along Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls So much to learn, I can't see it all There's something' out there calling' me And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see 'Cause I know there's more that's out there Another place, another way And I know there's more that's out there And I'll find out someday! I'll find out someday..."_


	2. Chapter 2

when flora entered, the room was completely dark. Except for one spot the principal griffin's desk as she walked to the desk and sat on the chair, the door closed behind her. she saw Mrs Daphne. Flora was confused. she turned around to see principal Griffin. "principal grizelda, i don't understand why did you want to see me?" flora asked confusingly. "it is said that your little sister Miela described you as a caring, confident and really clever girl."Grizelda adjusted. "what me and Mrs Daphne talked about is your grades they so high you should definitely compete against Alfea high." Grizelda went through. "you can go now." "But before you go don't forget the independent study program, red fountain."Grizelda said.

 **Flora's laboratory**

"Coco, we have a friendship game competing against Alfea high school. flora said. Coco meowed angrily. "oh, come on Coco i always wanted to find out what's going on in that school." Flora adjusted. "just stay in my bag and keep quit." flora said.

Flora was outside looking around to see which coach she needs to go in. As she cuts in front of the line to ask Mrs Daphne which bus she needs to go. "Mrs Daphne which bus do i need to go." Flora asked. "Just a second, flora."Mrs Daphne checked through the list. "you could try the end of the line." as she turned around to see Mina. "what did you say." Flora asked. "I said someone smart as you should definitely go first." Mina said in a sweet voice. "i am sorry i didn't mean to cut in front." Flora said. "yes Flora you are in this coach."Mrs Daphne replied. The coach door opened. As Flora went inside Lita came forward and shouted "Are we gonna win." "I don't know." flora said. "wrong answer! try again! Are we gonna win?!" "Um...I guess? I-It's just...I mean...I heard that AHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right?" Flora demanded. "You're gonna have to take a seat!" the bus driver said grumpily. Flora tried to find a seat but no one wanted to sit next to her. she then took the seat at the back next to Amy. "Hi, Amy." "That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public." [engine starts] "Well, Coco, at least I've got _you_ with me." Flora whispered. [rock music playing on headphones] "Dude, you have gotta hear this!"Serena said, who sat next to her. puts headphones on Flora's head.

[The winx boom were practicing.]

"i wish the friendship games have a music competition, cuz we're totally rocking." Musa said. "we're supposed to keep magic out of friendship games." Selena reminded Musa.

From outside all the Cloud tower student came of the coach. "oof!" flora fell down after Lita pushed her. " Seriously." Rei asked. " I'm sorry, you should go first." Flora said sweetly. "you are such a sweetie,[sweet voice] i'm watching you." Mina said in a rude voice. "whoohoo." Serena cheered. "You are kinda being a doormat right now." Amy said. [device hums]

 **Sweetie** : Hi, flora **A** **moral** : Hi, flora. **Deeg** : Hey, you. Looking' good. **Flora** : Um, hi. **Sophie** : Hey, what's happening'? **Blossom** : Really nice to see you. **sky** : flora, how ya doing'? **Nova** : flora, yo! [clicks tongue] **Flora** : Hi. Hello. Uh, good. [thud] **helia Flora**? I almost didn't recognize you, with brown hair. **helia** : so how long are you here for? **flora** : Just for the Friendship Games. **helia** : Right. Of course. We'll totally win with you here. [flower device beeping] **flora** : Uh, I gotta go. **helia** : Uh, okay. Bye? Aw. **music room** Layla made lots of dresses while being at home in her room. "These are really nice, Layla." Stella said in a smile. Layla began to transform into a water transformation, sirenix. from outside flora's device beeped which sucked Layla's transformation. everyone surrounded Layla. Suddenly Flora came in, everyone ran to Flora. "Flora." everyone cheered. then coco's head popped out from Flora's bag. "coco." Layla and Tecna cheered. " you know my cats name to." Flora said. Just then principal faragonda and principal grizelda came. "Flora?" principal faragonda announced. Flora turned around. "i must apologize for the curiosity of my student." grizelda announced. "your student." faragonda said. grizelda took Flora back outside. "i didn't know Flora has a twin sister." faragonda said in a confusing thought. "She doesn't, because this flora is from this dimension and has a cat named coco, the flora from the other dimension is actually called heather and has a pink cat named coco just like this flora's cat." Stella smiled. principal faragonda looked confused.

 **outside alfea**

"flora what your doing in your free time doesn't bother me , but whilst your here for the friendship games you have to please me and the others." grizelda said. "But why does everyone at this school know me." flora asked. "maybe they trying to confuse you."grizelda said bossily.

 **Selena's** **pov**

i went outside to were the portal stood and i tried to go in but my magic got sucked. when i tried again the portal was gone. i heard a voice from the other side. when i went their flora was already lined up with the cloud tower students.i ran inside to tell the winx what happend they were shocked too.

 **winx pov**

"what do you mean the portal is gone." bloom said worryingly. "its gone its not there." Selena said pushing the door open which let them to the welcome cloud tower party. "I dont know but has something to do with that flora." Selena said mysteriously. they seen flora bumping into a pile of balloons and then lita which made her drop her drink. lita looked angry at flora. "what in taranatoin is she up to." bloom said. " leave this up to me." Selena adjusted. " Flora what you been up to?" Selena asked. lita came in

" who wants to know?"

musa came in."we do." musa and lita looked at them competitive at each other. bloom came in.

"lets don't get too competitive before the games even start."

Amy came in. "the games aren't really competitive since we never lost."

tecna came in. "thats not a really nice to say."

rei came in. "sorry deary the games aren't suppose to be nice."

Layla came in. "you don't know how to be nice."

Flora walked backwards when she bumped into a blonde haired girl. "hi, my name is Stella." "i am flora." Stella shaked flora's hand. "whats that Stella said smiling pointing at the flower device. "this kind of spectroner i build it to collect information. she looked at Stella who was smiling and still finding an answer. "it measures things." flora finished. "like the party?" Stella asked. "yeah, but it doesn't look like a party to me." flora said. " i know something is missing." Stella said then pulling flora. next minute later flora and Stella came in the room with two big present. "whats in these?" flora asked. "party canons of course." Stella cheered.


End file.
